Mario Kart: Delta
Mario Kart: Delta is a Mario Kart game, originally by Hybrid Co., but taken over by Fantasy Factory. The game especially focusses on new gameplay elements and new modes. The game is for Nintendo's Wii U and set to appear right after the Wii U launch in it's launch window. Gameplay Mario Kart: Delta gives a twist to the series' usual gameplay. Coins are more important than ever before. Before starting a Grand Prix, players get 80 coins. If the player falls into a gap, he/she will lose 5 coins. If the player got hit by an item, the opponents who used the item will steal 3 coins. Coins can also be received after winning a race; the 1st place gets 10 coins added, 2nd place gets 8 coins added, 3rd place gets 6 coins added, 4th place gets 4 coins added, 5th place gets 3 coins added, 6th place gets 2 coins added, 7th place gets 1 coin added and last place gets none. The player that has the most coins after 4 races, wins the cup. If a player doesn't have any coins at all, he/she will be elemenated. Classic elements from past installments also return. Players can still use items by grabbing a Item Box. Racing for 1st place is less important, however, due to the new system. In VS Mode, players can select how many coins players get before starting. Gliders from Mario Kart 7 do reappear, but are less commonly used. However, kart customization and underwater racing do not reappear. Confirmed Characters In this game, characters are seperated into 5 different weight classes again. Those are: *'Feather: '''The character has good handling and good off-road stats, but its speed is low. *'Light: 'The character is between ''Feather and Medium. *'Medium: '''The character performs well in everything, but isn't great in anything. *'Cruiser: 'The character is between ''Medium and Heavy. *'Heavy: '''The player has high speed, but isn't good in handling, control and has bad off-road stats. Each character also has its personal kart that can be used by anybody. Starter Participants Characters that are available from the start. Unlockable Participants Characters that have to be unlocked, all in different ways. Items Courses Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro There are 16 retro tracks in the 4 same cups as the previous installments of the franchise. Shell Cup *Wii Moo Moo Meadows *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *SNES Ghost Valley 1 *GBA Bowser Castle 4 Banana Cup *SNES Donut Plains 3 *3DS Music Park *GBA Lakeside Park *Wii Luigi Circuit Leaf Cup *GCN Mushroom City *3DS DK Jungle *Wii Grumble Volcano *DS Mario Circuit Lightning Cup *Wii Daisy Circuit *3DS Piranha Plant Slide *DS Bowser's Castle *N64 Royal Raceway Battle There are 8 courses in total. Bob-omb Blast, Balloon Battle and Coin Runners can be played here with the same settings changes from previous editions. Courses *Yoshi Island *Bowser Jr.'s Airship - Ala to Bowser Jr.'s Airshop from ''Super Mario Galaxy with enemies from that game. *Beach Bowl - A course around the Beach Bowl Galaxy. *Starship Mario Retro *GBA Battle Course 4 *DS Tart Top *Wii Block Plaza *3DS Honey Bee House Slalom Mode Course down a track, going through coloured gates, a new twist on Time Trial mode. There are some version specifics as well as the 32 courses. Karts TBA Mission Mode There are 6 Levels with 6 Missions and a boss. Trivia *Before Mission Mode was brought back, King Bob-omb and Petey Piranha were playable characters. **Dr. Mario and Mona were also planned characters, but cut for unknown reasons. *Diddy Kong's bike The Elvis comprised from a peanut at the back and banana at the front is a reference to Elvis Presley's favourite sandwich of the two. Category:Sports Games Category:Racing Games Category:Enter-Tain Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sequels Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Fantasy Factory Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games